Dizzy
Dizzy is a character from the Guilty Gear fighting game series. She is known to be a Gear, a living weapon of mass destruction, and because of this, many want her dead, out of fear of what she is capable of doing. Appearance Dizzy wears a tight black open suit, with white puffy sleeves and a black cloth wrap behind her. On her legs, she has black criss-crossed belts on her upper thighs and thigh-highs and white shoes. Her most notable features are her tail and her two wings, Necro (Black) and Undine (White). She also wears two other outfits, her "Jellyfish" outfit, with a white shirt and jean shorts, and a long black dress. Personality Dizzy's experience of the outside world is very limited, and as such she treats everyone she meets kindly and has a gentle aura about her. However, because of her lack of control of her immense power, Dizzy strays away from people to prevent causing harm, yet this causes her sadness as she longs for human connectivity. She is extremely keen at gathering data, and she always wants to know more. Abilities Being a half-Gear, Dizzy is gifted with immense magical power, said to be among the highest in the Guilty Gear series. Dizzy's most notable power is her wings, Necro and Undine. They have the power to shape-shift into deadly weapons and a variety of other things, giving Dizzy good defensive and offensive capabilities, although there seems to be instances where her own body alone can change shape. The black wing, Necro, specializes in the latter, using arrows and scything weapons. However, because of his aggressiveness and Dizzy's inexperience, Necro has at times possessed Dizzy and draws out her dangerous power to its maximum. Undine, on the other hand, assists in the former and usually blocks against attacks though she has her own offensive capabilities. Necro After falling 20,000 feet off of the Mayship from an attack by I-No, Dizzy suffered great trauma to her head, knocking her out, and allowing Necro to take control of her body, showing that it is possible for Necro and Undine to possess Dizzy if she is at least knocked out. After laying waste to several characters, Dizzy is finally 'cured' by Faust. Undine Normally, Undine is a simple light-blue wing upon Dizzy's back, but she can shapeshift into various other forms, one of them is the form most recognize her in, her Angel form. While in her Angel form, Undine has no legs, instead her hip is attached to Dizzy's back where the wing itself lays, making it seem as if Undine cannot leave her host. She looks like a traditional Angel, with long flowing hair, a long flowing cloak, and a single wing, though her entire color scheme is of light blue hues. Undine can create ice chunks to attack, and she is able to summon electric blades and piranhas made of ice. Though not stated if she can or cannot leave Dizzy's back, she has yet to do so in any of the games so far. Story Prologue (From her backcover) The carrier-class hover ship “Mayship” settled down for a landing in the forest below. Its crew, the “Jellyfish Pirates,” a band of pirates known for sailing the world's skies... ...And the people with whom I now travelled with. We'd stopped to resupply the ship and rest and, after being asked to fulfill the usual errands, I found myself heading down the nearby road to town by myself. It was a well practiced routine. That is, until I suddenly sensed a nearby presence. Hostility. I could feel it aimed directly at me. Thus far, I've fought many battles with people wanting to claim the bounty over my head already, but this... something felt oddly different about the situation this time. “Necro!? Undine!? What's the matter?” “No, stop! Both of you, calm down!” The two beings dwelling within my wings, catching on to the unknown presence, begin breaking free from my control and rampaging about. “This is bad...! At this rate...!” “Wait, that armor, I’ve never seen technology like that before…!” “Who on earth are we dealing with...!?” Sure enough, can Dizzy defeat this unknown assailant all while keeping Necro and Undine in check? They won't know that unless they fight. Trivia *Dizzy had become a least minor inspiration for other female video game characters. The first being Noel Vermillion of Blazblue & Pyrrha Alexandra of Soul Calibur being the second. *In the Guilty Gear games, Dizzy is a "zoner," a character who specializes in ranged combat by controlling space through a variety of unique projectiles. She was also notable in her boss appearances for a special attack called Wings of Light, a screen-filling attack where she sheds all of her clothing and releases a lethal blast of light energy that instantly defeated any opponent. Her tail can also transform into a beast-like creature, also aiding her in battle. *She is voiced by Kazue Fujita. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Dizzy/Gallery Freetalks Category:Characters Category:Queen's Gate Characters